The primary objective of this grant is to facilitate the continued research which has resulted in the increased survival and cure of pediatric patients with malignant disease. These advances are being furthered through multimodal studies conducted within the cooperative group setting of the Children's Cancer Study Group. The Pediatric Oncology Group at the University of Minnesota continues to provide significant input into the direction, planning, development and conduct of the clinical investigations and ancillary studies conducted by Children's Cancer Study Group.